leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Retire From the Sailor Senshi? Minako's Concerns
'"Retire From the Sailor Senshi? Minako's Concerns" '''is the 11th episode of the third season of the [[Sailor Moon (anime series)|''Sailor Moon]] anime, and the 100th episode overall. The episode first aired in Japan on June 25, 1994. The English dub title for this episode is '"Individual Happiness", '''and the episode first aired in North America on June 26, 2000. Summary Minako is despondent about her life as a Sailor Senshi and being Sailor Venus. Meanwhile, an old friend of hers is attacked by a Daimon. Plot Leaving school, Minako begins feeling like her responsibilities as a sailor guardian are getting in the way of her personal life. She becomes jealous of the couples she sees, wondering when love will find her. Her thoughts are interrupted by a stray volleyball at her feet. She looks up to see an old teammate, Asai, standing in the school gymnasium's doorway. He asks why Minako never returned to the volleyball team after coming back from England, to which Minako responds by mentioning she has other duties now. Asai mentions that he's practicing all throughout summer for the championships, and is called back into practice by his coach. At their lab, Professor Tomoe alludes to disposing of Kaolinite if she keeps failing, and mentions that all this work has been taking a toll on his body. He recalls that healthy hearts reside in healthy bodies, and decides to target athletes with his current daimon egg. During her walk to school, Asai sees Minako and runs up to walk with her. He asks if she's single, and she avoids the question, asking what kind of girls Asai's interested in. Asai says he'd like a girl who shares his interest in sports, and goes on to say he once had a crush on Minako in their first year. Minako blushes, telling him to to quit joking. Asai asks if Minako will ever play volleyball again, and Minako tells him again that she's unfortunately too busy for it. Asai then has to run off ahead of her to get to morning practice on time. During their study session at the Shrine, Minako is acting strange; offering several 'Sailor V' soft drink products and distracting the others from their studies. Ami notes she doesn't think Minako's making progress in her studies, and Minako says she doesn't care about that, going on to say that she may even quit the sailor guardians. Quickly she recovers by saying she's only kidding, and leaves the shrine. Artemis attempts to follow, but is distracted by Mako, and after she's gone they all point out to Artemis that everyone wants to be alone sometimes, calling him insensitive. Meanwhile at the school gym, Asai stays after to practice by himself, and Koalinite appears, infusing one of the volleyballs with the daimon egg. At the game center, Haruka sees Minako playing a racing game. She notes that Minako doesn't have her usual rhythm, and they walk home together. Haruka asks what's bothering Minako, to which Minako asks if Haruka has a boyfriend. She's quickly reminded of her doubts of Haruka's orientation, and corrects her question to if she has anyone special in her life, and if they'd need to be someone who shares her interest in motor sports. She goes on to ask if Haruka ever wonders what life would be like as an 'ordinary' girl, if she feels like she's sacrificing 'ordinary happiness'. Haruka explains that she doesn't think of herself as ordinary, that she fell in love with motor sports, and has other duties she accepts. She continues to say that these are the things she likes, and wouldn't have it any other way, as this is what makes her who she is, her duties being more important than 'ordinary happiness'. Haruka then leaves abruptly, leaving Minako to wonder about Haruka's "other duties". Minako then goes to the school's gym to see Asai, but upon entering oversees another girl approach Asai. She kisses him on the cheek and he reminds her of their date this weekend. As Asai's putting the balls away, he touches and activates the daimon egg. Minako, still watching from the doorway, contacts the others and transforms into Sailor Venus. The daimon and Venus exchange attacks, but she becomes confined by a volleyball net by the daimon, who then extracts Asai's pure heart. Kaolinite reveals herself to confirm that it's in fact not a talismon. Sailor Moon then appears. freeing Sailor Venus. Koalinite flees, leaving the battle to the daimon. The daimon serves Asai's heart as a volleyball at a high speed, attacking Sailor Moon with it, but the other inner senshi appear, volleying it around until they gain control, Mars catching it safely. However, the daimon has telekinetic power over the volley-heart, soaring it around the room back to her. Sailor Venus looks over at the injured Asai, and become inspired to take on the daimon. The daimon offensively serves the volley at Venus, who uses her volleyball skills to pass it safely to Mars. Asai recognizes Venus' volley technique as Minako's, and Sailor Moon exorcises the daimon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. After the battle; Asai; who is walking with his girlfriend, spots Minako and asks her to thank Sailor Venus for saving his life. She acts like she doesn't know what he's talking about, but says if she ever sees her she'll tell her. During Minako's walk home Artemis surprises her with flowers, jokingly asking her to be his date for the night. First Appearances |-|Characters = *Asai |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Changes Changes From the Manga Dub Changes Trivia *This is the hundredth episode of the Anime. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon S episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Anime